


Theater delivery

by Foxtrotbeastbot



Category: Sing (2016), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Slurs, bad words, cuteness, mike is a hidden sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtrotbeastbot/pseuds/Foxtrotbeastbot
Summary: Felicity makes a quick delivery to the New Moon Theater and meets the gang.





	Theater delivery

Felicity was very careful as she carried the boxes up the stairs to the theatre, her false leg clunking with every other step. She was delivering a large order of bagels to the New Moon Theatre. Unfortunately, she had forgotten one crucial point; balancing three boxes of bagels (one carrying a dozen elephant sized and thus very hard to manage) and opening glass doors required more paws than she had! 

"S'cuse me ma'am, do you need a hand?" 

Felicity peeked around her load to see a tall gorilla in a leather jacket and a kindly smile. The vixen smiled in relief.

"Actually, that would be rather helpful, thank you!" The boy nodded and pulled the door open for her.

"You must be from that bakery Mr. Moon told us about. The name's Johnny." he said as Felicity wobbled her way inside. "Here, lemme take that big one for you."

"Thanks Johnny. So, do you work here?" Felicity, now able to see properly, looked around at the glorious lobby. Johnny nodded.

"Yeah. Come on, I'll show you where to set these down."

The big gorilla led the way backstage, calling out as they entered what seemed to be a general stage area. animals were milling around, some discussing lines for the next show, others poking their heads out of rehearsal spaces where they'd been practising.

"Oy guys! Lunch is here!"

"Oh great! I'm starved!"  grunted a small white mouse, setting down his saxaphone. "Hey toots, you better have brought my cheese bagel." Felicity gave a wry sort of smirk.

"Two Three Cheese bagels, rodent sized with butter on the side? You must be Mike." she said, setting down the two smaller boxes she carried on a table. "Could someone tell me where Mr. Moon is? He's gotta sign and pay for these." The koala came racing down the stairs from the office, taking the steps two at a time.

"Oh, Miss Brush, you're here! I have your money right here, $14.50 wasn't it?"

"Yup. Could you sign this receipt too?"

As Buster signed the paper, Felicity looked around at the assembled crew. Mike had already found and was digging into one of his bagels. 

"Wow! These are great!" Exclaimed Meena, chewing her raisin bagel. 

"Ja! Like, ze best bagels ever, no?" Gunter nodded. "Vhere did you learn to bake like such a superstar?"

"I went to a good cooking school." Felicity shrugged. "And I have a good group of taste testers." 

"Donuts!!!" a shriek came from a pink little blur launching itself at the boxes of bagels. Felicity, with reflexes born from years of handling her own kids, reached out to grab the little piglet before she could crush the baked goods.

"Woah, steady there little lady!" she laughed as the girl flailed about, giggling loudly and trying to dive into the biggest box.

"Tess! What did I tell you about your inside voice?" Rosita trotted over, plucking her daughter from Felicity's arms with a strained smile. "Sorry about her. She's a bit...uh..."

"Spirited." Replied Felicity. "Nothing to be sorry about. I've got 4 kids of my own, I know how it can be. Here Sweet Pea." Felicity pulled one of the spare bagels from the box and handed it to the girl. Tess squealed and clutched the bagel happily.

"Thank you miss Firetail!"

The crew gasped, Buster dropped his pen in shock and Felicity stood stock still. Rosita was the quickest to get over her shock.

"Tessa Louise! Where on earth did you learn such a disgusting word?!" Tess looked frightened, glancing from her mother to the others.

"B-Beth's daddy said it was what foxes were called." she whimpered. 

"Well it's not. It's a very very rude word and if I don't ever want you to say it again. Am I clear?" Rosita snapped before looking apologetically at Felicity. "I am so so sorry. I swear, none of our family would ever speak so badly of any species." Felicity held up a paw.

"It's okay ma'am. Really it is! She didn't know. Look." she knelt slightly, her false leg creaking. "Sweetie, did you know what that word meant before you said it?"

"N-no!" Tess sobbed. "I thought it was just a silly nickname..."

"Like your momma said sweetie, it really isn't. It's like calling a pig...uh...okay, I don't know any pig slurs."

"Trough licker." supplied Rosita, wincing as though the word tasted horrendous in her mouth. "Calling a fox that word is like if someone called you our bad word." Tess gasped, her eyes widening and her little hands covering her mouth.

"I said _that_?!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry!" The little piglet looked ashamed of herself until Felicity gave her head a little pat.

"Well, now you know, don't you? And if Beth's daddy ever called any animal a name you don't know, ask your mommy what it means before you say it to anyone else."

The vixen stood, checking her watch.

"Ooh, I'd better get going. I have to get back to the bakery. Enjoy the bagels!"

She was almost to the doors of the theater when someone called out.

"Hey! Hey fox, down here!" Felicity dropped her eyes to the carpet where Mike stood, clutching a money clip.

"Look, I ain't the most politically correct guy, but even I know when a line is crossed. That back there? Accident or not it was way over the line. So here." He tossed the clip up, Felicity catching it in fumbling paws. There must have been at least 20 bucks in there.

"Wha- why are you giving me this? Mr. Moon already paid me." she tilted her head curiously. Mike scoffed.

"It's your tip dollface. Just take it would ya? Go buy yourself something nice or treat your kids, I don't care. I ain't gonna take it back, so beat it." Before the vixen could protest, the little mouse bolted off. Felicity had to bite down a little giggle. Despite his tough guy, hard ass exterior, there really was something nice about him.

Turning, she pushed open the doors and headed back to her van. Though she was sure she'd be visiting this theatre again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment!


End file.
